


budding friendships and familial bonds

by dysprosium (blueism)



Series: [Oneshots [if you ignore the first work]] [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cara | CaptainPuffy is Clay | Dream's Parent, Gen, Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Platonic Relationships, no beta we die like george in manhunts, okay, speaking of which i might add a manhunt extra scene, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29573076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueism/pseuds/dysprosium
Summary: In which I write a couple of snippets of the DTeam growing up in a realistic Minecraft AU, with parent Puffy
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Clay | Dream, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: [Oneshots [if you ignore the first work]] [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171775
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	budding friendships and familial bonds

**Author's Note:**

> i am procrastinating so hard
> 
> you cannot even believe

5 years of age

\----

“Okay, Dream, meet Sapnap! He’s a blaze hybrid, and I’m sure you two will get along!” the caretaker- no, Puffy beamed at the both of them, and Dream smiled.

“Hey, Sapnap, I’m Dream! Uh, I’m not sure if she told you, but I’m an admin!” Dream introduced.

“Hey Dream, I’m Sapnap, and I’m sure she mentioned that I’m a hybrid,” Sapnap sassed at him. Dream couldn’t help himself; he burst out laughing. 

“Reasonable,” Dream muttered between laughs, “Very reasonable indeed.”

“I mean, wanna ‘toddle’ away from here like the irresponsible children we are?” Sapnap asked, extending a mock hand to Dream.

“Sure, Sapnap!” Dream smiled, and that was the start of their friendship. Simple and light. Just how both of them wanted to keep it like. 

7 years of age

\----

Dream laughed, whirling around Sapnap as they set fire to the forest, giggling as the fire rose and scampering away when it got too hot, small tendrils of fire desperately chasing after them. Sapnap’s head leaned on his shoulder as both of them watched the forest go up in flames, retreating only when the flames got too much, and the smoke became almost unbearable. They laughed all along the way back, a chorus of wheezes and chuckles lingering in the air as they left.

\----

“No, mom, we didn’t burn the fores-t to the- hhhhhhh- ground,” Dream managed to choke out between wheezes, Sapnap already long gone to the horrendous grasp of laughter. 

“I- I want to find it in me to be mad,” Puffy sighed, rubbing her forehead, “Yet somehow the only thing I want to say is to just be more careful.”

“Dream, she’s like, so cool,” Sapnap managed to gasp out.

“I know, right?” Dream choked out in response, leaving Puffy to merely shake her head in amusement, wondering why on earth she’d decided to adopt Dream.

9 years of age

\----

They were both in the market the first time they’d met George. They were scouting for wooden swords of better quality than the ones they were currently using, just for practice sparring. They’d met George there, the short boy with a strange accent who was looking for a bow. He had piqued Sapnap’s interest, and being the chaotic extroverted duo they were, they boldly approached him and in what would be an introvert’s worst nightmare, said, “Hi! I’m Sapnap, and he’s Dream. You seemed interesting, so wanna be friends?” Surprisingly enough, the boy- George, they learned later- actually agreed. So, with that, a duo became a trio, and they continued on with their lives as they knew them, just with a new friend.

10 years of age

\----

“George! Teach us how to do archery and we’ll teach you to spar!” Dream called out to the brunette, who just sighed and propped his clout glasses onto his forehead.

“That’s not worth it, I’d have to teach two of you and you’d only have to teach me,” George huffed, failing to hide a smile as they fell into their usual banter.

“But you’ll get two teachers!” Sapnap called from where he was resting, on the stump of a cut-down tree.

“Yeah, but that means that the both of you will have less work to do!” George retorted.

“Oh, Georgie, I’m, no, I’m pretty sure we’re both hurt that you want us to suffer, even a little bit,” Dream flopped over in his usual dramatic style. George just snorted, used to his friend’s actions. 

“Grow up, you big child,” George rolled his eyes.

“We are technically children though,” Sapnap said, enunciating ‘technically’ carefully. George sighed and tossed a light rock at the blaze hybrid’s head.

“Fine, you two,” George relented, “I’ll teach you both archery, and you’ve gotta teach me to sword-fight. And, Dream, show me what you like to do with an axe.” Dream laughed before nodding.

“Sure, Gogy!” 

“Shut up, don’t call me that.”

“Gogy, Gogy, Gogyyyyy!”

13 years of age

\----

“I have been ticked off,” Dream declared, sagging in his usual fashion against the tree, “Majorly so.”

“Snapmap, what happened?” George asked, ignoring the screech of protest that came along with the nickname.

“He’s got himself a rival,” Sapnap answered, laughing as he drank carbonated melon milk, to George’s disgust.

“How do you seriously drink that stuff, Snapmap?” George asked quite honestly.

“It’s the good stuff George, maybe when you grow taller you’ll understand,” Sapnap nodded all sage-like.

“Sapnap, you aren’t too tall yourself,” George bit back playfully.

“Pandas speaks only the truth!” Dream called, and upon seeing Sapnap’s smug face, added, “The latter part anyhow!”

They broke down in laughter after that. That really was their friendship, forged through deep understanding hidden behind layers and layers of good vibes and laughter.

15 years of age

\----

“C’mon Gogy! We’re heading to the nether!” Dream bounced up in uncontained excitement, the brunette only groaning in response.

“Alright, alright, lemme grab my bow and armor,” George yawned.

“Just hurry up, Gogmeister!” Sapnap called. 

“Yeah, yeah,” George muttered back fondly.

\----

“Goddamn, the nether is hot,” Dream muttered, fanning himself slightly.

“Did you think it’d be like the tundra biome Techno’s so fond of?” Sapnap snarked, relaxing.

“Nope, but seriously, Dream’s right, Sapnap,” George frowned briefly, the heat getting to him, “How are you like, this relaxed?”

“I’m literally a blaze hybrid, you two realize that?” Sapnap turned around, incredulous when they avoided his gaze. “Oh Notch, you two forgetful idiots.”

“I- I can’t even refute that,” Dream laughed.

“Then don’t even bother,” Sapnap smugly responded. The heat seemed to get a little better as they walked through the Nether, laughing and internally cherishing the relationship that they had forged, from the first forced meeting between Dream and Sapnap, to the general confidence they had displayed by walking straight up to George when they were 9.

16 years of age

\----

“Hey, mom?” Dream walked into Puffy’s room, looking a bit troubled.

“Yeah, little duckling?” she asked, setting her book aside, before amending her statement, “Well, you’re not really little anymore, right?” Dream laughed.

“You know I’ll never leave you figuratively, right?” Dream asked, and Puffy’s heart crumbled a bit at the amount of care Dream held for her.

“Yeah, duckling. Don’t fret,” she smiled, standing up to wrap the blond in a hug. He reciprocated immediately. “I know you won’t."

18 years of age

\----

“Bye mom! Love you!” Dream called, smiling at Puffy with unfiltered gratitude in his eyes, and his mother just smiled and waved farewell.

“Love you too, duckling! Love you too!” she called, and she knew that Dream would uphold his promises to come to visit regularly. She’d raised him that way, to be honest, and kind, and selfless. She wasn’t wrong in thinking that Dream would go on to do extraordinary things, he was just like that.

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading :)


End file.
